


Spideypool One-Shots

by its_an_avocado_thx



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, I may add more characters as I go on, I'm not sure yet, M/M, No Smut, Not Underage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_an_avocado_thx/pseuds/its_an_avocado_thx
Summary: A bunch of little Spideypool One-Shots.





	1. Saying 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to disappoint but I do not write anything underage. Just a personal preference. I also will not be writing smut, sorry.

“I love you, Wade.” I was sat on the edge of the rooftop that we spent so many countless ice creams, jokes, and memories. I called it out into the air, hopefully one day I would be able to truly say it. Face to face. 

It was true. Maybe I was just a kid, as Mr. Stark liked to say. I knew I was young, just getting into college. I had new opportunities knocking at my doorstep, not just in education in many other things too. 

The Avengers finally offered me to come with them on some missions. Yet, here I was, being selfish, and careless. Only caring about my emotions and yet I still loved him. 

What else would it be? 

The warmth in my chest, the giggles that rose like bubbles whenever he was around. The trashy tacos from the corner stand that tasted so much better when I was with him. The humming he would sometimes do to himself without even realizing, sounding so much better coming from him.

I talked to Aunt May, countless times. I never used a name, but she figured it out soon enough. She talked about my uncle, how when she was with him it was like the world disappeared. That's how she knew she loved him. 

The first time I admitted it to myself, was like breathing in new air. It wasn’t like it was soon, I’ve known him for nearly 3 years. 

I just don’t know if I can tell him. 

Loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different things. So surely me saying ‘I love you’ wouldn’t sound too much like it was coming from a cheesy soap opera. Well maybe, especially with the ice cream, and the sunset in the background. 

I could always tell him on one of our brunches that he randomly pulls. It’d be way less romantic, and more like ‘I love ya like a brother’. Okay maybe not. 

So instead, I said it into the air one more time. 

“I love you so much Wade, and you’ll never know.” My spidey senses flared up.

“Never know what, sweetcheeks?” I turned around and there he was in all his glory. 

“How much of that did you hear?” 

“Hmmm, other than the obvious internal dialogue you were spewing before I jumped on you. About nothing.” He smirked underneath his mask, tugging it off. 

I still remember the first time he showed me his face. It was a particularly quiet Friday night. Not a lot of trouble around, despite the parties and gang operations that usually ran wild. 

Wade had gotten Chinese takeout instead of the usual chimichanga. I was chewing on some orange chicken when I turned towards him.

“Why haven’t you shown me your face? I’ve taken off my mask, and it seems pretty unfair that I’m the only one whose shown my identity.” 

“Please, you and me both know that whatever's under here, needs to stay hidden.” 

“I feel like that is definitely more one-sided. I for sure wanna see what's underneath your mask.” 

“You really want that fuel in your nightmares?” I shrugged and he sighed. Slowly pulling off the mask. It got to nearly his nose when he stopped. 

“C’mon, it can’t be that bad!” Wade chuckled and slumped down. 

“It sure can, sweetcheeks.” I frowned at the nickname and waited. He kept tugging, until finally the whole thing was off. His cute smirk was still there, and his eyes were much prettier than the white soulless ones I usually had to stare at. 

“I like you without your mask way better.” He threw his head back with laughter. 

“I’m not kidding, it’s like I’m talking to a real person, not a mercenary whose name gets tossed around on the streets.” He finished his laugh.

“Yeah, a real person whose head looks like a rotten avocado.”

“It is not that bad, I think you look...great.” 

“You waited, that means its a lie, which means I’m victorious you think I look like a rotten avocado!” He punched a fist up into the air. 

“No! That’s not it, I just feel weird giving you compliments. I don’t usually do that unless I like someone.” 

“Ooh, you tellin’ me something Spidey.” I punched his shoulder and he fake groaned. 

“Seriously though, keep your mask off from now on.” 

\---

I finished the ice cream that Wade got me, neapolitan, in a dish. Wade figured out soon enough that if he got me a cone, I made a mess, it was just better this way. 

“Whatcha’ thinking about there Spidey?” 

“Nothing, why?” 

“No reason, just wondering what you were brewing over when I got here. Was it another nightmare, another fight with Iron dickhead, something with Aunt May, school?” 

“No, no, no, and no.” 

“Are you going through an existential phase because I don’t think I can do that.” 

“No.” He gave me an extremely confused look.

“Well, is there a new problem that I haven’t checked off the list.” 

“You.” He had a blank stare for nearly a minute, until he finally comprehended what I said.

“Um, what about me?” He said, as if it hurt him.

“It doesn’t matter.” He began looking everywhere but me. 

“I mean dang Spider-man, I knew eventually you would grow to not like me, but I really hoped you wouldn’t.” The mere fact that he didn’t use his usual nickname of ‘Spidey’ threw a dagger into my heart. He stood up to leave.

“Wade, wait, I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite actually.” He sat down.

“Spidey, you can’t make me feel emotions like that. My crying sessions aren’t until Friday nights and its Tuesday at like lets see, 10:49 at night, so that would’ve thrown off my whole schedule.” I chuckled. Goddamn, I hate my heart. 

“Have you ever wanted something, I rephrase that needed something, you couldn’t have?” 

“I thought you said your problem wasn’t existentialism?” I rubbed my temples. 

“Okay, okay, yes I have. What's your point?” 

“That’s my problem.” 

“Wait, I thought you said your problem was m- Ohhh.” Wade smirked again. 

My cheeks heated up, I really hope his idiocy shines through right now. 

“I will give you this Spidey you are extremely smooth, but not as smooth as me.” I raised an eyebrow. Waiting for something to happen. My heart pounding in my chest. 

“Hey you got ice cream on your shirt!” I looked down and low and behold I didn’t have ice cream on my shirt. 

He booped me on my nose, lifted my chin, and kissed me. 

It was everything I dreamed of and more. Okay so maybe this was way more than what I dreamed of. The warmth in my chest exploded, the butterflies made me sick but in the best way possible. He tasted like the best ice cream I had ever tasted, and the giggles turned into fits of laughter as he pulled away. Eventually tears of happiness. 

“Why are you crying? Oh no, I think I broke Spidey, I need a new copy.” I wiped my tears on his chest. 

“I’m just really happy.” 

“Okay so it’s your time of the month, I’m glad you wore red.” 

“Shut up and let me talk.” 

“Okay, fine, sweetcheeks.” I looked down at the ground finding the words coming to me much easier now. 

“I love you, Wade. I’ve known for a while, but I wasn’t able to admit it. The reason why I wanted your affection the most, your attention. I loved your jokes the most, your voice, your ice cream, your smile. I couldn’t get you out of my head too. Everything reminded me of you and it was a problem, because I wasn’t supposed to love you. We’re complete opposites you and me. Your a mercenary, I’m a vigilante. It’s not right.” 

Wade sighed and I fell deeper into his warm chest. 

“I’m not good at touchy feely stuff, especially when it comes to you. However, all I know is that first of all we are not complete opposites, I am an antihero and your a hero. As far as I know that's only one added on word so boom you’ve just been logiced. Secondly, I love you too so that's all that matters. If you’re worried about the Avengers, or Aunt May you don’t have to worry about that. It’s not just you anymore it’s us and that is the strongest team I can think of.” 

“I thought you said you weren’t good at touchy feely stuff?” 

“Wow, I could be the next Shakespeare babe!” 

“Oh my gosh, shut up and kiss me again.” 

“Will can do.”


	2. Angst and Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter get in a fight. Tony helps mend the relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a very incy wincy slight amount of ThorBruce in this chapter.

“Are you serious, Wade?” Peter was running his hands through his hair. He was trying to have a deep conversation with Wade, figure out something about him other than his preferred Mario Kart character. 

“What is it, baby boy?” He finally looked up from the tv, which he, without realizing, was flipping through. He was trying to listen to Peter, but when he brought up Vanessa, he began to tune him out. 

Wade wasn’t exactly the best at deep conversation, and in fact he never thought Peter and him would last this long. They were coming up at one year, and he still refused to have anything to do with Vanessa or anything else to do with his scars. He had showed Peter his face, and talked about his immortality, how it felt. 

That was far enough for Wade, but not for Peter. Peter wanted to know more about him, discover more about him. They hadn’t even said ‘I love you’ yet, though Peter desperately wished they had. 

Wade listened to Peter, his stories from working with the Avengers. His loving relationship with Tony, who also hated Wade. How one time, Peter went to grab some coffee from the kitchen and discovered Thor had blown up the microwave. 

He especially listened when Peter had woken up from a nightmare and just wanted to talk it out. Or when he finally opened up about MJ, his uncle, and his parents. 

Wade wished it could just stay that way, him listening to Peter. Enjoying his company. It made things so much easier, and required nothing from Wade except him comforting Peter. His favorite thing to do, it usually included cuddles and chocolate chip pancakes. 

However, Wade knew it was coming. Eventually Peter would run of stories, and would realize that he didn’t actually need Wade. That really all he was, was a less creepy cuddle buddy. Wade knew it was coming and it still surprised him. 

“I was asking about the girl in your camera roll, but you ignored me. Again.” Peter sighed. 

“Sorry sweetums, I was just catching up on some Full House.” Wade realized that Peter was running out of patience. 

“You can’t even take this conversation seriously. Wade, I understand needing time, to heal, to grow as a person, but you need to tell me if you want more time. Instead you just ignore me-”

“-listen Peter, if it’s the girl your worried about. I’m not seeing anyone else-”

“That’s not at all what I’m worried about! I just want to know who she is, why every time you see her in your camera roll you flinch and scroll past it quickly. I want to know why she hurts you?” 

“It doesn’t matter, it’s in the past. Now if that’s all I’d like to go to bed soon, it’s getting late.” 

“Wade, please just talk to me. About anything other than what we want for dinner, or games, just talk to me.” Wade turned off the tv, tossing the remote onto the coffee table. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say? Are you expecting some big fucking monologue about how awful my life was? Do you want me to explain in full detail what dying is like, since I’ve experienced it multiple times? If you want that stuff, go on Twitter, I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.” Peter was growing frustrated. 

“I’m not asking for you to sob, or talk about only crappy stuff. I don’t care what you tell me, but just talk to me. Tell me about your favorite memory or one of your childhood pets. Anything.” 

“Peter just go to bed, why do you even care about this, I am perfectly happy with how we are. I like listening to your stories!” Peter finally let himself be angry.

“I’m not happy with our relationship! How can you be so sure? I’m always talking your ear off, complaining, telling happy stories, crying, but you just sit there. At first it was nice, having someone to listen to all my problems or something I was stoked for. Eventually though, it felt as if I was talking to a statue, if the statue made witty comments every so often. I want something more, and I want it to be with you! I want to do so much stuff with you, experience the world and live my life. I can’t do that with a robot!” 

“Oh, so I’m a robot? That’s pretty cool, do I shoot lasers out of my eyes or-”

“What the hell, Wade? I’m trying to communicate with you, y’know like a healthy relationship and what do I get back. Another witty comment.”

“Welcome to having a relationship with me, glad you finally realized what it’s like. I knew you were gonna leave y’know, in my head a long time ago when you told me you liked me, I knew I shouldn’t let you date me. That Iron dickhead was right, I’m an awful person and you shouldn’t date me. All I’m gonna be good for is witty comments.”

“Wade that’s not what I was trying to say-” Peter’s voice faltered out. 

“But you did, it’s alright, I knew it was going to happen. Just leave, break up with me and leave.” 

“I’m not gonna break up with you, Wade, we can fix this-”

“No we can’t, we fucking can’t and you know that. I don’t wanna have this argument every night before we go to bed, so I’ll do it. Peter, I’m breaking up with you. Now please, leave.” Peter looked absolutely defeated. 

He gave one last dignified look, almost as if he was giving Wade one last fuck you before he ran off. Wade lay down in shock on the couch and fell asleep. 

\---

The Avengers had decided to have a hang out every Friday night. It usually had them staying up really late and passing out on the couch. Sometimes Peter came and sometimes he even brought Wade with, despite him not being an Avenger. 

It was another regular Friday night, they decided to watch a movie. Tony couldn’t remember the name but it was pretty good, even if everyone fell asleep in the middle of it. 

He heard a few doors opening and shutting. Coming closer to where they were, Tony instinctively clenched up but watched as Peter came through the doors to where they were. 

Tony couldn’t help but wonder what had happened. He was drenched, probably from the rain but on top of that he noticed that he had a dazed look, like he was in some sort of shock. 

“Hey kid, are you alright?” Peter hadn’t moved since he saw Tony. 

Tony stood up and walked over to Peter, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Kid, are you-” Peter shoved his head into Tony’s shoulder and began sobbing. Tony was even more confused, but hugged him still. 

“Did something happen, should I wake anyone up?” Peter shook his head ‘no’.

“Wade and I broke up.” His voice cracked mid sentence, and Tony realized that it was probably still pretty fresh. As much as he wanted to kill Wade, he realized he should probably hear what happened first. 

He sat Peter down on an empty sofa, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. 

“We had an argument, I was mad because he wouldn’t open up to me and he just said that the relationship wasn’t working and I was better off without him.” Tony didn’t know what to do. Clearly the kid was hurt enough, he didn’t want to ask any more questions. He just tucked Peter in and went into the kitchen for some coffee. 

It was gonna be a long week. 

\---

“Tony, we need to talk about you know who.” It was a couple days later. Steve gestured towards Peter, who currently was on the couch watching The Notebook while eating pickles dipped in Cheez Wiz. He was also crying. 

“Yeah, I know.” The rest of the Avengers shuffled over to the kitchen, away from where Peter was. 

“You need to talk to Wade or Peter, you need to clear something up or this might go on forever.” Bruce said fixing himself some popcorn. He was probably gonna join Peter in watching the Notebook. He always was a softy for Rom-Coms. 

“Getting broken up with is tough, but getting broken up with the love of your life, its heart shattering. He obviously still loves him, I’d say if you’d wanna talk to either of them its Wade, you need to know where he is on this situation.” Natasha said, putting a hand on her hip. 

“If you’d like, Tony, I can come.” Thor interjected. Bruce glared at him from the microwave. 

“I thought you were gonna stay and watch The Notebook with me?” Thor guiltily looked at Bruce and then at Tony. 

“It’s alright Thor, I was planning on doing this by myself anyway.” Thor let out a breath of air, and walked over to the sofa, planting himself next to Bruce. Natasha and Clint had busied themselves too, they must’ve found some sort of app that they were both interested in. 

It was only Steve and Tony left in the kitchen, Tony sighed. 

“How am I supposed to do this?” Tony asked, almost begging Steve for an answer. 

“You don’t really have to do anything, just be there, listen and he will figure the rest out himself.” 

“Do you think they will be able to fix things?” Steve looked over at Peter. 

“All I know is that Peter loves Wade and love can do crazy things to people.” 

\---

After Wade had broken up with Peter, he had expected himself to be able to move on quickly. He had many flings after Vanessa and everytime they fell out he would go get himself some pizza and be back to Wade again in no time. 

This time was different though, for that past couple of nights he didn’t do more than get up to use the bathroom. He just laid on the couch and every so often he would switch the channel to something else. 

He wasn’t in the mood for anything funny, it reminded him of Peter, or anything romantic, it reminded him of Peter, or anything, it just reminded him of Peter. He tried to look at some pizza restaurant deliveries, but everything looked unappetizing, so the pamphlets just stayed on his coffee table. 

He had plenty of time to think about what he had done and whenever he did it left him feeling hollow inside. He missed Peter so much. Peter probably had moved on by now though, it had been like three days and other than not having an apartment, Peter was probably fine. 

I mean they never did say ‘I love you’ to each other so Wade didn’t even know where they stood. Wade didn’t even know what he thought. He never asked himself if he ever loved Peter, he knew for a fact that he liked Peter. 

How else would they have gotten together? But did he love Peter? 

He couldn’t possibly love Peter. He knew what that felt like, the feeling of warmth in your chest whenever your around that person. The overwhelming happiness, the trust, how when they leave it’s like a chasm in your chest. 

The need to do anything for them, even if it meant you could never see them again. 

No, he can’t love Peter, right? This wasn’t some rendition of Romeo & Juliet this was real life, so of course he wasn’t in love with him. That’d be ridiculous, completely and utterly- holy shit! 

Wade fell off the couch, groaning and threw a shoe back at the window where Iron asshole was. 

“The balconies that way, you asshat!” Wade watched as Ironman flew towards his balcony, stepping out of his suit and into Wade’s apartment. 

“What do you want, Ironass?” Wade asked, extremely skeptical of him. 

“My name’s Tony to start off, I think you know why I’m here.” Wade groaned in annoyance. 

“If you wanna kill me for breaking Peter’s heart, please do, I have a feeling I deserve it.” 

“You can’t die?” 

“I am aware.” Wade shoved his head into the couch cushions and laid face down, while waiting for Tony to kill him. 

“I’m actually not here to kill you, I’m here to see what you’re up to?” Wade sat up and grinned.

“Listen, just because I’m single now doesn’t mean you have to come running to me.” Tony sighed, this was going to be harder than he thought.

“I meant how you’re feeling after this whole break up.” 

“I’m okay, how’s Peter? Have you seen him?” Tony nodded. 

“He’s...struggling, but that's not what I’m here for. I want to know how you are?” Wade shrugged his shoulders and flopped back on the couch. 

“Fine, I’ll just wait here, do you want some pizza? You seem to be going through every store in the city.” Tony picked up one of the many pizza delivery packets on Wade’s coffee table. 

“How’s pepperoni, or maybe sausage, I’ve heard that this place makes really good sausage pizza?” Tony continued talking, before Wade finally interjected.

“I’m scared.” 

“Huh?” Tony mumbled knowingly.

“I really like Peter, okay well maybe I love him, it's all really confusing. I know I like him a lot, but...the last time I committed to someone. Really loved someone. It..didn't turn out well. I just am scared that if I say that to him, the same thing will happen and I don't want that." Wade explained, slowly and nervously. He had no clue why he was telling all this to Tony, he just needed to get it out.

"Listen, Wade, I don't know exactly what happened to you in the past, but I know one thing. Love is special, and it's always worth it. When you find the right one, you have to be willing to go through everything the bad and the good. If you truly love Peter, you'd be with him even if you're scared and I guarantee that if you tell him your fears he will help you get rid of them." Wade sunk back into the couch, coming to a conclusion.

"I have to get him back!" Wade sprung up, getting some stuff together before he left.

"Glad we came to a compromise, so sausage pizza is good?" Tony asked, not even considering Wade's response. He pulled out his phone and dialed the pizza restaurant. 

"Yes, hello, I would like to order a large sausage pizza. Send it to the Avengers building, we'll be there soon." Tony said, turning to Wade who was still looking for his keys.

\---

Peter was still sitting on the couch, Bruce and Thor had left a little while ago and Steve had confiscated Peter's pickles. 

He had turned the tv off and instead just laid and stared off into space.

"Hey kid, how ya feeling?" Tony walked into the room. Peter had wondered where he disappeared off to.

"I'm alright, I think I'm feeling a little better. I might take a shower tomorrow." Tony smiled and Peter couldn't help but feel a pang in his heart. He really missed Wade.

"Where were you today, Mr.Stark?" Peter asked, maybe it had something to do with why the Avengers were whispering in the kitchen earlier. He felt guilty, what if something went down and Peter didn't help.

"I was..uh..shit. It's a little hard to explain, please don't kill me." Peter's spidey senses began tingling as a shadow emerged from the doorway that Mr.Stark came from.

It was Wade. Peter nearly fell off the couch, he felt so many emotions go through him. Sadness, anger, and of course love. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wade grimaced and Tony stepped out of the room. He had done enough.

"I'm not here to ask for another chance, or forgiveness. Though that would be nice." Wade stepped forward and gestured towards the couch. Peter nodded and Wade sat down. 

"I, well shit this is gonna be harder than I expected." 

"Wade?" Peter placed his hand on Wade's, he could tell something was up.

"Vanessa, the girl that you've been asking about. She used to be my fiance, key word on used to be. To put it short she...died." Wade stopped for a long time. He hadn't even been able to say her name out loud for the longest time, let alone admit she died.

Peter let him pause as much as he wanted, but he eventually got the full story out. He had cried and Peter kept his hand on Wade’s. Peter listened, it was a weird but nice change of pace. 

“I love you Peter, I really do but I’m so scared to admit that. I’m scared of the same thing happening to you if I say that.” Peter stopped Wade and caught his lips in a kiss. It was way different than their first kiss, way more comforting. It felt like love, not some crazy crush that Wade had pushed his feelings off as. 

“I love you too, you don’t have to be afraid to tell me that. I’m not going anywhere, I promise you that we will be safe. If you ever have a nightmare, I’m there, if you ever need to talk about a bad memory, I’m there, or even if you just wanna talk about a funny story from work, I’m there. I have your back and you have mine, so I promise you everything will be okay.” Wade smiled, a genuine smile. 

He leaned on Peter’s forehead and they just stayed like that for a little bit. 

So I guess you can say that after that things changed, for the better. It wasn’t just Wade listening anymore, it was very balanced. (As all things should be). Peter discovered the perfect way to cheer Wade up, put on Full House and order chimichangas, usually with a side of cuddles. 

Game nights with the Avenger’s were double as fun now that Tony and Wade could get along. He was no longer Ironass anymore, just Ironbutt. A big upgrade in Peter’s book, and Tony stopped glaring at him. 

Needless to say, they were happy.


End file.
